


i wasn’t lying when i said i loved you

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Another Prompt, F/M, has a better ending, less angst, still angsty though, still hate Greg’s name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: “Can we talk?” Casey asks as he steps into her sight from the ambo.“I don’t see what there is to talk about?” Brett states as she shoves some more gauze packets into the jump bag.“Us, that’s what there is to talk about,” Matt explains.“Casey, I’m happy right now. It took a long time for me to get here,” Sylvie elaborates.“I wasn’t lying when I told you I loved you,” Matt says as Sylvie stands up and moves closer to him, still remaining in the ambo.“Then why are you still trying so hard?” Sylvie replies.“Because I believe in the truth, even when it drives people apart,” Matt explains.“The truth is that you are still in love with Gabby,” Sylvie replies.Matt defends, “no, even if she was still in love with me, I’ll always be in love with you.”
Relationships: Stella Kidd and Sylvie Brett, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	i wasn’t lying when i said i loved you

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I still hate Greg Grainger’s name. Jon Ecker deserves better. This is based off of tumblr prompt general #47

This year was not going much better than the one prior. There had been the drama with Matt, and then the drama between Stella and Kelly. And now the new field Chief hated her, and she was sure it wasn’t going well.

But she had met a good guy. His name was Greg Grainger, he was scruffy and a good leader. He was the lieutenant on Engine 40, and he was currently her light. He made her smile and laugh, not like she had in awhile. She had given him the nickname Grey combining his first and last name, because he loved calling her Syl.

After a rough argument between Stella and Kelly, Stella had come to her door in tears. It broke Sylvie’s heart to see her that way, so she offered up her place for the time being.

“You ok?” Sylvie asks her best friend.

Stella grumbles from her mix of anger and tears, “no.”

“So you wanna get drunk on tequila and vodka… or we could stress eat ice cream and watch trashy tv?” Sylvie offers as she plops down on the couch next to Stella.

“Don’t you and ‘mr. engine 40’ have somewhere to be?” Stella snuffles.

“Grey texted early that he was going to be hanging with his crew at an outdoor bar,” Sylvie explains, “so it’s just you and me today.”

“I think we should go shopping and buy some useless crap and then get wine drunk,” Stella says as she sits up straight by Brett.

“Ok…” Sylvie agrees, “I’m down to buy some stuff.”

“You know what we should do!” Stella exclaims as she grabs Brett’s hands in excitement.

“What?” Brett asks.

“We should do hair makeovers!” Stella says.

“Let’s do it then,” Sylvie agrees as she pulls her up from the couch.

——-

Sylvie may have agreed to something she wasn’t sure of. Stella had seemed adamant about this when they had first got the idea. Sylvie had remembered after her breakup with Antonio that she had wanted to dye her hair pink. That idea had been floating around in the back of her head all year especially during the prime quarantine.

They had gone to a few stores and bought some useless stuff… a bunch of tubs of ice cream, and a few bottles of very cheap wine.

“So what’s your idea?” Sylvie asks Stella as they get to the hair aisle.

“I don’t know. I was thinking about side bangs. I know bangs don’t work with natural hair, but maybe some shorter pieces on the side might be cool,” Stella says as she is browsing about the aisle.

Sylvie reaches the hair dye section and picks up the pinkest one, “I think I’m finally gonna do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… I’ve always been a blonde. And I’ve wanted to do this for years,” Sylvie explains.

“Yeah girl, life is too short!” Stella exclaims as she tosses some hair clips and special scissors.

“If only Emily was here, she’d be the perfect addition to this hot mess,” Sylvie says as they pull the shopping cart out of the aisle.

——-

They were standing in Sylvie’s bathroom, chopping away at Stella’s long black curls.

“You always felt confident with your natural hair?” Sylvie asks her best friend.

“No, not as a kid. I always tried to have it braided like the other girls. If I straightened it I could pass as white, but as I grew up... It is more important to me that I identify as mixed. It’s a big part of my identity now, so I spent years working on my natural hair,” Stella explains as she hands Sylvie the scissors to chop one more piece.

“Yeah I get that. I guess everyone in my family had straight hair, my mom didn’t know how to handle curly hair, so I had it in braids or ponytails all the time. And I guess for work it just seemed easier to wear it straight, but now I’m really working on my curls. They’ve been pretty good so far,” Sylvie explains as she finishes the final snip, and shakes her own hair dry from her shower.

Stella scooted over to the mirror to look at her new hair, “hey girl, you did a good job.”

Sylvie high fives Stella and they smile. “If the CFD never works out, I guess we could always open a hair salon.”

Stella laughed. 

——-

Sylvie had finally done it. She had pulled the trigger and dyed her hair. Stella had enjoyed it like it was a 5-alarm fire. 

Sylvie shook out her newly dyed hair. She could see the pink from the corner of her eyes, and she could hear the squeals from Stella.

“Dang girl with that hair, I’d date you!” Stella says as Sylvie turns around to face the mirror.

“Wow!” Sylvie says. She’s stunned at how good it looks. The pink mixed with her newly dried curls made her look hella good, and that was being modest.

“Why did you never do this before! I would’ve been all over you,” Stella jokes as Sylvie is still stunned looking in the mirror.

“Wine and ice cream now?” Sylvie poses.

“Nah girl, we are going out. We gotta show off our new looks,” Stella says as she drags Sylvie towards her bedroom.

“Okay… where?” Sylvie asks.

“Molly’s,” Stella replies as she lays out a dark pair of jeans, a navy blue blouse and short white heeled boots.

“Dressed like that?” Sylvie asks.

“Yeah girl, you got it going on, so we better be looking fly for the gents today,” Stella says.

“If you say so,” Sylvie states because she knows to trust Stella’s better judgment, though it hasn’t always been proven helpful.

——-

Sylvie had put on the outfit Stella had set out. And she felt good… confident even. Stella had picked out something similar, and it made her hair stand out. Sylvie was sure this was probably some jealousy tactic for Severide, but she wanted to let it play out anyways.

“Hey I thought you weren’t coming today,” Herrmann said as they entered the bar, “oh shoot! Pink!”

“Yeah Herrmann I wasn’t coming in, but why waste a night like this, and yes we did each other’s makeovers,” Stella replies very nonchalantly, as she walks past him towards the patio.

“And yes… pink,” Sylvie giggles as she twirls her hair in tease.

They had ordered some drinks at the bar, mainly wine, because they were saving the tequila shots for later. And now we’re enjoying the younger generation of 51 at a table with Ritter, Gallo, and Mackey.

They had noticed that a group of guys including Casey and Severide had joined more firefighters at the table behind them. Sylvie could see the glances between her and Kelly, but she knew Stella didn’t need any judgment now.

“Brett, you keeping your hair like that?” Gallo asks.

“Uh yeah, for now at least,” Brett replies to the young firefighter.

“Well I think it looks cool, partner. Makes you look even hotter,” Mackey says as her voice grows quieter towards the end.

“Thanks girl,” Brett says to her partner.

——-

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. The pink hair was like a highlighted word on a page. It drew him to her. She was smiling real smiles… smiles he hadn’t seen in a while.

His conversation with Severide was getting unbearable because he kept staring at Stella. They were both emotionally stunted idiots, though it was hard to admit.

“Hey Casey, good to see you here,” Lieutenant 40 said. This guy went by Greg to everyone but Sylvie, but he couldn’t even call him anything other than Lieutenant.

“Fancy seeing you here Lieutenant, thought you engine 40 guys hang out downtown?” Matt posed.

“Well Syl texted and said she’d be dropping by here. Her and Kidd are with your candidate. Syl was excited to show off her hair, it looks good don’t you think?” Greg asked as Matt just sat like a stone.

He had screwed up his chance with Sylvie, and now this other firefighter was blowing it in his face. It was unbearable to watch, and it sucked.

“Yeah it does,” Matt breathes out as he motions towards the door and Severide follows.

“See you man,” Matt says to Greg as he heads out.

——-

“You good man?” I ask Sev as he pulls the cap off of his 4th beer.

“Yeah all good,” Sev slurs.

“Taking this thing with Kidd hard huh? Thought she’d understand a bit more,” Matt elaborates.

“I’m no good with words man, who was I to think I deserved her,” Severide shrugs as he sinks further back into the couch.

“It’s just a blimp, you’ll get past this,” Matt explains. “Though I think Sylvie’s got the hots for Lieutenant on 40, so I guess it’s over for us.”

“Come on man, we saw how it went down with the chaplin,” Sev defends.

“Yeah, but I was the reason they broke up,” Matt says, “but there’s no reason for them not to be together.”

“Dude you got it bad for Brett,” Severide chuckles.

That was true, Matt Casey really did have the hots for Sylvie Brett.

——-

Sylvie had waltzed into the firehouse feeling better than she had the shift prior. Maybe it was the time she spent with Stella, or her newly dyed pink hair. She just felt better.

“Morning partner,” Brett said as she passed Mackey doing inventory on the ambo.

“Same to you! Looks like the pink hair is really brightening up your mood,” Mackey laughs lightly.

Sylvie smiles, “I think you might be right on that one.”

She’d gone through her normal routine by changing into her clothes for shift, grabbing a cup of coffee, and setting down with Herrmann and Cruz to catch up. This had been a foundational thing she’d done for the last 6 years. 

She skipped a step she normally enjoyed most. Sylvie didn’t stop by Casey’s quarters to say good morning. She needed the space right now. And she didn’t necessarily enjoy that, but she knew good and well that it was necessary.

Brett had enjoyed a good conversation with Herrmann before ambo had gotten called out. It was a simple call, nothing major. They had been back to the house in less than an hour.

Hopping out of the ambo, she had felt his eyes almost immediately. She knew the feeling of those stormy blue eyes when she felt them.

“How was the call?” Casey asked.

“It was fine, just a quick check,” Brett replies as she hops into the back on the ambo to restock some supplies as her partner heads into the firehouse to start on lunch.

“Can we talk?” Casey asks as he steps into her sight from the ambo.

“I don’t see what there is to talk about?” Brett states as she shoves some more gauze packets into the jump bag.

“Us, that’s what there is to talk about,” Matt explains.

“Casey, I’m happy right now. It took a long time for me to get here,” Sylvie elaborates.

“I wasn’t lying when I told you I loved you,” Matt says as Sylvie stands up and moves closer to him, still remaining in the ambo.

“Then why are you still trying so hard?” Sylvie replies.

“Because I believe in the truth, even when it drives people apart,” Matt explains.

“The truth is that you are still in love with Gabby,” Sylvie replies.

Matt defends, “no, even if she was still in love with me, I’ll always be in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> One Chicago Returns TONIGHT!!


End file.
